Come Undone
by Kurenai LeStrange
Summary: Remy is unwanted, unloved & everyone leaves him. Logan is a loner, everyone he's ever loved is dead or has been murdered. Can these two broken souls, help repair the damage or will circumstances tear them apart? Mpreg Warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Come Undone**

**By: Kurenai LeStrange**

**X-MEN: Remy/Logan**

**Warnings: Mpreg/Angst/Non-con**

**Rated: M**

****Take note of warnings, if this isn't your cup of tea, proceed no further!****

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ghosts of the past**

(Years past)

_With all the hustle and bustle, the amount of light and sound amongst the tourists in the during the opening of Mardi Gras season, not even the Orleans Parrish police can keep with one fifteen year old on the move. One of the youngest members of the thieves guild, Remy LeBeau runs quickly up Bourbon Street as reaches down pocketing the newly acquired wallets he had been fortunate enough to collect. This is the sixth and final night he had to help his brother Henri collect enough money to pay back the new crime syndicate that his brother had foolishly stolen from. _

_Though they were new in the area, the Antiquitary, knew who to make his presence known and especially how to draw fear. He had many of the charter members of the thieves guild killed. So Remy and Henri knew these weren't empty threats, especially when he told them unless he was paid double in seven days, the head of the council, their father Jean-Luc LeBeau would be next on the chopping block. They were only lacking three hundred dollars so Remy felt confident in the eight tourists wallets there would be at least that and maybe enough left over to buy a hot meal. As he thought of that, his stomach growled harshly, it had been days since his last hot meal. He had to make it to One Eyed Jack's on Toulouse Street, he looked to the pocket watch his father had just recently given him for his fifteenth birthday. He looked around; he was passing the Bienville House. Twenty minutes left, with three blocks to go. He smiles, _

"_Plenty o' time."_

_As he reached St. Louis he noticed a lot of activity towards Toulouse, he smirked knowing where his brother was trouble was never too far behind. As he rounded the corner he saw a very large, blonde man holding his brother up in the air by his neck._

"_You better hope you have it all, Gutter rat."_

_Henri gasped for air weekly. The large blonde, beast of a man, drug his claws deeper in to Henri's shirt, drawing just enough blood to make the young man whimper. Remy began to panic,_

"_Non! Let 'im be! Rem' got da' rest!"_

_The blonde man looks over to Remy, his lip curling in interest. He clubs Henri on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious, dropping him to the ground like an uninterested child would a rag doll. His large hulking form outweighing and a far cry taller than Rem's tiny frame._

"_Yer that runts kid brother aren't cha?"_

"_Oui."_

_Remy squeaks fear clenching his heart tightly; Savate can't be used on a person as large as this man, but he knew if worse came to worst that's all he could used right now except for this strange power he's been fighting on and off for the last few years. It came through in a pinch when he was really worried about his life being in danger, but he didn't want to rely on it in the weakened state he is in._

"_So where's the cash, pup?"_

_Shakily, Remy reaches into the pocket of his oversized long brown jacket, handing Creed seven of the wallets, taking a step back. Creed quickly reaches out, grasping Remy's shoulder harshly,_

"_Where d'ya think yer goin' pup?"_

"_Je ne regretterai pas de partir d'ici!"_

_(I won't be sorry to leave here!)_

"_Ya know I can understand ya?"_

"_Et alors?"_

_(So what?)_

_He grabs Remy by the collar, pulling him up closer to him. _

"_Ya sure are pretty to have such a smart mouth. Maybe I should mess yer pretty face up a bit, ta teach ya' a lesson?"_

_Remy's lip trembled in fear; knowing whatever is in store for him couldn't be good. A man as large as this is no match for him; he remembered the last John that took him was a similar size when he was only twelve. His body trembled as the memories washed over him. Creed noticed too, and could feel his manhood going rigid at seeing the angel face cringe with fear. His beautiful lips tremble and quiver, his pale flesh lifting to a whiter shade of cream. He growled gutturally, he wanted to ravage then tear the boy apart and he wasn't sure why. _

_He adjusted himself, his thoughts turning from rage to lust suddenly. He couldn't understand why, he looked down the boy staring up to him, his face filled with fear and yet he felt as though he is being seduced. He slaps the boy knocking the dark shades from his face, the red piercing eyes burning into Creeds very soul, Black on red, red on black… what's wrong with this kids eyes?_

'_A mutant… ha!'_

"_What's your name kid?"_

"_Le Diable Blanc."_

_He choked out as Creed grabbed him by the throat. Snarling Creed slammed the fragile looking boy into the side of a dumpster, dazed he reaches up, feeling the warmth running down his temple. His firey eyes open wide in shock; his head is bleeding from a gash near his temple profusely. Creed leans down, running his gruff tongue along the side of the boys face, tasting the spicy, metallic blood. _

"_Well lil' demon, if ya' taste this good, I bet ya' fuck even better."_

_Before the boy even knew what had hit him, the larger man had the clothes torn from his body and with one savage thrust had opened up, his screams of pain and fear piercing the darkness. Once he had his fill, Creed dropped the boy, bloodied, naked and unconscious then walked over to the pile of billfolds he had carelessly tossed aside during his attack on the poor boy fishing some bills out. He walked back over to the boy kicking him in the ribs, he felt one of them crack. The boy cries out weakly, to used up to barely respond. Grabbing him by the hair, he jerks Remy's head upward flashing the bills in his face, his sharp teeth gleaming in the streetlight. He leans in closer to Remy's face, the demon's eyes blazing, and blood pouring from his mouth._

"_This should be enough for a hot meal. If ya' don't die first."_

_Remy glares at the larger man, spitting blood in his face. Remy knew he'd probably kill him for that move, but he didn't care anymore. He was shocked to hear the larger man laugh as he drops him against the cold pavement again._

"_After all that ya' still got some spunk left, ha! The Name's Vic Creed, pup. Remember it because I'll be seeing ya again, yer ma' new favorite fuck."_

Shaking the memory from his head, Remy LeBeau lights a cigarette, leaning against the railing for support. He doesn't know how but the ghosts of his past always haunt him, it doesn't matter how far he runs or how much he drinks, they are always there. Being the two month anniversary of his return from Antarctica, Rogue felt it necessary to celebrate by having another huge fight earlier in the evening, her words still ringing in his ears hours later,

"_Yer a whore, Swamp Rat, an' ah, don' want nothin' tah do with'a whore. Ah might not be able tah touch ya' but even if ah could, ah wouldn't want tah hold yer murderin', skank carcass in mah arms. Yer nothin'and ya mean nothin' tah no one. Yer gonna die alone."_

_She laughed satirically, feeling the full effects of her words. He has been having trouble regaining control of his empathy, since being wrapped in the icy depths; so she could feel the full brunt of the pain and anguish he felt from her verbal attack. His shields nearly caving. She licked her lips ready to deliver the killing blow as she watched the silent, damp pain slip down his cheeks. She walks up to him, placing gloved fingers against his gruff, sallow cheek. He quickly looks away, her words burning into his very soul. She gently forces, him to look her in the eyes. Smoldering red on black, burning mournfully, filled with shame, sadness and tears peering back into her green orbs. As the tears ran down his cheek onto her glove she knew she had him where she wanted him._

_ "Ya know Rem,"_

_He looked to her hopefully, wanting her to acknowledge him in any small manner. She smiles lightly,_

"_Ya know, ah never really loved ya, kinda pitied ya fer a while, then it all just became a game. Ah was wondering how long, it would take to break ya. Which really didn't prove tah be a challenge at all. Ah took yer smooth talkin', arrogant, sex on two legs walkin', smilin' ass and molded ya into a weak, snivelin' crybaby. And if ya had'a been a good boy,"_

_She says rising into air, cocking her fists as if ready to attack._

"_An' died in An'arctica where ah left ya, Ah wouldn't have tah finish ya off now. But don't worry no one'll miss ya!"_

_She swoops in to attack, but is shocked when her fists meet the back of Logan's adamantium blades._

"_What the-"_

"_When are ya gonna learn when to shut the fuck up, Marie?"_

_She looks down at the Canadian furiously; he growls instinctively a flash of yellow crossing his eyes._

"_How dare ya call me that, ya son-ova-bitch!"_

"_I'd keep my yap shut if I were ya, Mississippi. I got somethin' to solve yer problems right here."_

_He smiled brightly at her as the *schikt of his claws are heard on his left hand. Rogue begins screaming her outrage to his threat as Logan crouches in front of his friend. Logan tuned out her ranting, as he looked down at the obviously shaken Cajun, trembling on all fours behind him._

"_Ya alright down there, Gumbo?"_

_Silence. Remy refuses to look up tears falling to the floor, masked by his hair._

"_Hey kid…"_

_Rogue shrieks her fury, forcing Logan to ready for another attack. As she prepares for her second pass, Scott's voice booms,_

"_What's going on here?"_

_Storm is hot on his heels, looking up to Rogue and down to Remy putting the puzzle together quickly. Especially after she sees the defensive position Logan is in, standing over Remy like a guardian angel with razor-sharp claws and smile larger than the Cheshire puss's._

"_Remy, my brother did she hurt you?"_

_Still no reply. Rogue notices their distraction then charges Gambit again, Logan quickly sheathing his claws, intercepts her just before she could make it to Remy. Throwing all his weight into his punch, he finally knocks her unconscious._

"_Bitch."_

_Logan growled. Scott moved quickly, grabbing then slinging Rogue over his shoulder and heads down to see Hank. He knew the Boyscout knew better than anyone, had to get her out of there or he would have finished her off. He also knew Rogue had changed over these many months; some type of darkness has filled her heart. Logan has been noticing the signs for months. Recovering from the shock of Logan's defense, Remy pushed himself up to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his gloves. He looked panicked, like he didn't know what to do. He shoves past everyone, heading towards the door mumbling,_

"_Gotta go. Gotta git out 'ere."_

He takes another drag off his cigarette, swaying lightly from the alcohol, trying to regain control over his emotions.

When Remy left, he left behind a sea of questioning looks, tears pouring down Storm's face and a look of sadness overcoming Logan's. After a few moments, Ororo is able to control herself, and then pats Logan's shoulder,

"_He'll be alright Logan, thanks for caring about my little brother. It just takes a while for him to figure out whether or not someone's protection and care is genuine. Please don't take it personally."_

Logan nods in acknowledgement, he heads out to the study, trying to decide as to whether or not he should stay in or go out for a drink tonight. Maybe he should try and find the kid; they all knew how he dealt with his emotions. Whatever the kid was getting into tonight, it wouldn't be good or with good people. But Logan knew the last thing Remy would want was some old man stinking up the place, acting like an overprotective father and ruining his good time. He heads to Charles' office and pours himself a sizable portion of the Brandy, Charles kept behind his desk. He takes a seat, propping his feet up on the desk, then sighs aloud.

He tried to think of what would cause Marie to act this way, other than mental illness.

-TBC

* * *

Word from the Author:

Awwwww… There's nothing quite like a new Remy/Logan story fresh in the morning. I'm only glad I am finally able to share it with you! So before anyone asks, no, it is not a side story from my other fic, "Shape of my heart". This is an entirely new story all together. So things might be slightly similar, but for the most part, they are entirely different!

As you all know I have quite a few stories in the works and they all (for the most part) Keep me equally busy, so this is more like a test chapter to see if I'm even going to continue this story. So I'm putting the ball in you guys' court. If you wish for me to continue, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, I think I've got the best subscribers out there!

Love always,

Nai-chan xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Come Undone

By: Kurenai LeStrange

X-MEN: Remy/Logan

Warnings: Mpreg/Angst/Non-con

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with X-Men or the characters, I manipulate them for your pleasure! -xo

**Take note of warnings, if this isn't your cup of tea, proceed no further!**

_Chapter two: Memories_

Maybe he should try and find the kid; they all knew how he dealt with his emotions. Whatever the kid was getting into tonight, it wouldn't be good or with good people. But Logan knew the last thing Remy would want was some old man stinking up the place, acting like an overprotective father and ruining his good time. He heads to Charles' office and pours himself a sizable portion of the Brandy, Charles kept behind his desk. He takes a seat, propping his feet up on the desk, then sighs aloud.

He tried to think of what would cause Marie to act this way, other than mental illness. He remembers when she started to lose control of herself. It started shortly after she absorbed some of his powers, nearly killing Remy in the process and revealing his unintentional role in the Morlocks slaughter.

.~.

_It started with the heated arguments she and Remy would have. Soon after the abuse started, Logan would hear their arguments at all hours of the day or night. Not a word missed by him. He then started noticing the sounds of things being broken or being thrown. The cruel things she would say to him would make even Logan cringe, as he sat there waiting to hear the Cajun break, or at the very least fight back. Yet he never would while she was there, she was always answered by pain-filled silence. After she got her two cents in then threw or broke something important of Remy's, she would then leave slamming the door muttering about how worthless he was. Then as soon as Logan would hear the elevator door close, he would hear the sounds of Remy's sobs as he mournfully wept into his pillow for hours, breaking Logan's heart._

_After a few weeks of that she started striking him during their arguments or lobbing whatever blunt object she had in her hand at him instead of the wall. Eventually it escalated to the point she was throwing him against the wall yet, he never ducked or fought back, taking the punishment he felt determined, he deserved. She would leave terrible bruises and lacerations all over him, yet she never apologized and he never broke in front of her. By the time she had broken the Cajun she was bored with him. He had to get 15 stitches in his head the night before their mission to Antarctica, because she drilled him in the head with a Ming vase he had stolen when he was just a kid_.

_Logan was finally forced to step in that night, knowing the Cajun would hate him for butting in but he had to. He ended nearly taking her head off when she acted so nonchalant about leaving the Cajun dazed, and bleeding, the tears pouring down his cheeks, finally he had been broken by her._

_When Logan heard the vase break and a low cry from Remy, he knew she had hit Remy with it. He heard Marie screaming at Remy,_

"_Yer a fuckin' whore, Swamp rat! No un's gonna love ya, when they get ta know what' yer really like, an' whatcha'v really done. Yer a piece'a shit, Remy LeBeau, an' I'll find a way ta be rid of ya!"_

_She slammed the door, Logan quickly stepping into the hall, grabbing Rogue by the shoulders, slamming her into the wall._

"_What's eatin' you, Logan?"_

"_Ya think I'm deaf, Marie. I know whatcha been doin' to the kid, an' when I get in there if he's hurt in any way, I'm hunting ya' down. Got it?"_

_She pushes him off her,_

"_Whatever. Do what ya want with the lil' slut, I'm sure he'll show ya a real good time."_

_Logan glares at her as she laughs walking up the hall exiting down the stairs. He tries to control his anger not wanting to scare the kid when he enters the room. He wanted to be comforting. He breathes out as he grasps the door knob then presses the door open._

"_Ya alright in here, kid?"_

_The lights were out. She had left him alone in the dark. He could see from the pale light streaming in from the hall, Remy was sitting on the bed his knees pulled to his chest, sobbing into his encompassed arms. As soon as he heard Logan's voice, he tries to stop, clearing his throat trying to act as calm as he could._

"_Wolverine, mon ami!"_

_Logan flips the switch on the lamp he picks up off the floor then sits it on the desk next to the door. Remy quickly looks toward the window, not wanting to look him in the eyes when he walks up. Logan, gestures toward the side of the bed._

"_Mind if I join ya?"_

"_Umm, Yeah. Jus sittin' round, dat's all."_

"_Cut the crap Rem, ya know I can hear everything. Are you okay?"_

_Remy looks at him, not sure how to answer. He reaches out emotionally, tapping into Logan's feelings. Suddenly he was engulfed in love, caring, comfort and even felt a little bit of desire._

_Real emotions, true emotions. Emotions you couldn't fake. Remy didn't know what to do. He stood quickly, but is suddenly overcome by the feeling of faintness, the blood intermingling with his crimson hair from the gash in the back of his head._

"_Shit!"_

_Logan mutters as he rushes to catch the stiff body as it falls toward the ground. He barely makes it in time, barely keeping Remy's head from bouncing off the rosewood hard wood floor. He lifts him carefully trying to brace his head in one hand, the warm liquid saturating his palm. He pulls his fingers from the unruly strands, the splash of red visible in the lamplight. _

"_Dammit Kid! Why didn't ya say somethin'?"_

_Fear clenched his heart as he gathered the young man in his arms and rushed down to Hank._

_TBC…_

_A Note from Moi:_

_Hi everyone! I am glad to get this next chapter up, I hope you enjoy it! Please review to find out what happens next! So how are all of you?_

_Love always, _

_Nai-chan xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Come Undone**

By: Kurenai LeStrange

X-MEN: Remy/Logan

Warnings: Mpreg/Angst/Non-con

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with X-Men or its characters; I manipulate them for your pleasure! -xo**

** Take note of warnings, if this isn't your cup of tea, proceed no further! **

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Questions**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Logan, mon ami!"_

_Logan flips the switch on the lamp he picks up off the floor then sits it on the desk next to the door. Remy quickly looks toward the window, not wanting to look Logan in the eyes when he walked up. Logan, gestures toward the side of the bed._

"_Mind if I join ya?"_

"_Umm, oui. Jus sittin' round, dat's all."_

"_Cut the crap Rem, ya know I can hear everything. Are you okay?"_

_Remy looks at him, not sure how to answer. He reaches out emotionally, tapping into Logan's feelings. Suddenly he was engulfed in love, caring, comfort and even felt a little bit of desire._

_Real emotions, true emotions. Emotions a person couldn't fake. Remy didn't know what to do, he opens his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He stood quickly, but is suddenly overcome by faintness, the blood intermingling with his crimson hair from the gash in the back of his head._

"_Shit!"_

_Logan yelps as he rushes to catch the lean, stiff body as it falls toward the ground. He barely makes it in time, barely keeping Remy's head from bouncing off the rosewood floor. He lifts him carefully onto his lap trying to brace his head in one hand, the warm liquid saturating his palm. He pulls his fingers from the unruly strands, the splash of red visible in the lamplight._

"_Dammit Kid! Why didn't ya say somethin'?"_

_Fear clenched his heart as he gathered the young man in his arms and rushed down to Hank._

Logan shakes the memory from his head as his mind races with the memories and emotions from that night. He throws back another shot, remembering the first time he enjoy a glass of brandy with Charles,

"_Logan, brandy should be savored, tasted and smelled, not thrown back like you're at a college frat party. It's something to value and enjoy."_

Logan winces when he sees he's already downed more than half the bottle.

"_Sorry bub, I'll getcha a new one."_

After he polishes off the last of the brandy, he gets up from the desk. New anger flaring within, when he sees a copy of the groups' old photo hanging on Chuck's wall. Rogue's face lit up with her patent fake smile. His memories flaring, jumbled but coherent, pushing him back into the past.

_Logan should have known to watch Remy's back on the mission to locate and infiltrate Sinister's base in Antarctica. But after everything that had happened there, Logan was shipped back to West Chester unconscious and Remy was up for trial for the death of the Morlocks. After that joke of a trial, Rogue left him there. She left him to die in Antarctica. By the time Logan was back on his feet and Storm found out what had happened they went to find him but he was gone._

Before he realized what happened he'd already chucked the crystal brandy decanter at the picture, nearly putting a hole through the wall. A snarl left on his lips, there was glass and splintered wood everywhere. He looks to the door as he hears Ororo run up, the watering can still in her hand due to the untimely interruption while watering her plants. Her surprise etched into her features when she sees Logan in Charles' office and not a student she thought she was coming to scold.

"_Logan!"_

"'_Ro."_

He grumbles as he shoves past her in the doorway, she reaches out grasping his shoulder.

"_Logan, what is the meaning of this?"_

Logan kept forging up the hallway, towards the stairs to his room; surely he still has some whiskey left. As he walks up the stairs he heard Ro call his name again, there is a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Logan!"

His thoughts quickly flash to the night they flew back to Antarctica to find Remy;

_They searched for hours, looking everywhere. They went back to the rubble left in the wake of the attack, the snow and wind was picking up as it did something caught the corner of his eye, a soft scent of the Cajun carried on the wind. Orroro watched Wolverine run toward the rubble of the building that was once Sinister's fortress. She ran down the gang plank of the blackbird, screaming after him knowing the weather is making a turn for the worse. Something even she might be able to handle in her emotional state._

"_Logan! Logan he's gone!"_

_Logan kept running there was something flapping in the violent, whipping wind. It was brown, his thoughts flashing to Remy's most precious possession, his brown overcoat. As he got closer he saw that it is exactly what it was the corner of, buried under the wreckage. Logan's stomach flopped, stirring violently; he swallows back the bile making its way up his throat. Wildly throwing wreckage and rubble to the sides, releasing his claws he slashes at the huge steel beams that could have been the possible demise of his friend and sometimes lover. As he reached the bottom, before he could move the last few pieces, the scent of blood and death overpowered his senses. The scent engulfed Logan's sensitive nose and the stirring in his stomach became as violent as ever. Gagging he took a few steps back as Storm rushed up, to the ashen Wolverine._

"_Logan! Did you find him?"_

_He opens his mouth to reply, but the wind whipped back in their direction, carrying with it the scent. Logan quickly turned his back to Storm retching violently behind a corner of the once mighty fortress._

"_Logan! Did you find him?"_

"_Logan!"_

The voice pulled him back from his thoughts. He turns and looks blankly at Storm.

"_Logan is everything all right? You've haunted these halls like a ghost for last two months."_

He takes a deep breath then sighs, as he pulls his cigar from his pocket lighting it in front of her.

"_Yeah. Honkey Dorey." _

He turns and walks up the stairs, heading for the balcony to finish his cigar, leaving Storm with questions on her lips and one hell of a mess to clean up.

Standing on the balcony he leaned against the wall of the mansion, reminding him of the way he stood leaned against the car in the parking lot, the day he was abducted.

_The scientists of Weapon X found Logan in Detroit, while he was escorting the Professor to the 'Summit of Mutant Kind Rights' conference. Logan never had the patience for those types of meeting so he waited next to the car. Bored and ready to go he wished for a cigar, to pass the time. He knew he couldn't smoke, so the annoyance built even higher. A black van sped into the parking lot, slamming to a stop in front of him; he released his claws, smelling the trouble brewing. Four soldiers hopped out rushing him, he struggled to fight them off, knowing he couldn't put his life in harm's way so he didn't fight nearly enough. He knew he had lost when one shot him in the leg with a tranquilizer. He felt groggy and quickly began to work about the tranquilizers effects on his system. It still took all four soldiers to hold him, when he saw the familiar face in the lab coat step out of the back._

"_Logan. Long time, no see, eh?"_

_Before he can even respond, another doctor comes up from behind drugging him and they drug him into the van. He was then taken to one of their facilities where he experienced one of the most horrifying experiences of his life. _

_He lost it all after his five month imprisonment._

Shaking the thoughts of his captivity from his thought process, he struggles to remember the last few weeks, through the drunken haze. He exhales harshly, the cigar suddenly tasting like ash in his mouth. He spits it out, searching his pocket for a new one. Frowning he heads back inside toward his room, there is a box of cigars on the mantle, sitting next to a bottle of whiskey. Coincidence, he thinks not.

* * *

TBC…

Hi Guys,

Wow, poor Logan, poor Remy. What tortured souls they are! Hope this chapter was worth the wait, almost finished with the next. Been so busy I haven't even been able to work on these. Hope all of you are well!

Remember, the magic word is:

REVIEW!

Love always,

K xoxo


	4. Chapter 4: Nai, needs your help Readers!

Dear Faithful and Wonderful Readers of My Story,

I am terribly sorry for the wait on the next chapter, my writers block has been incredible. I can't seem to find my way around it and I desperately want to reward your patience. With 8 stories in the works (most the upcoming chapters are complete but do not begin for another two chapters) and 4 new stories yet to be posted, I have wanted to update this story asap to get you the chapters I've already completed. The only thing is, I want the joining chapters to be terrific, no filler or fluff to patch in the new completed work for this story... so that is where you guys come in.

I would be honored if any or all of you sent me a private message with what you would like to see happen next between the characters or what direction you would take the story next. I excited and intrigued to see what ideas you guys have and which one will ignite the spark I need to begin a writers fire!

Please write the story name your ideas are for in the subject area and then put your ideas. Please feel free to leave a critique with it. I always love hearing about why you like the story and what it is about the characters you love so much! I will begin checking my inbox in the next hour and hope to have something up before the new year, so keep your eyes peeled for new chapter! I will announce the name/s of the readers who help me kick this writers block at the end of the new chapter.

Thank you so much for your time and patience, I love all my readers and thank you again for your help!

-xoxo,

Nai-Chan


End file.
